The Creating of Casper
by bookworminpeace
Summary: I wish i was dead it would of been so much easier with out the Avian-Americans and Wizards, i wish.... Amy had never found me...
1. An

Hello Fellow Fan fiction Readers If your just coming across my story then read this note if your someone I know personally and have heard of Casper Before Skip this note.

Now to the newbie's Casper is…

Not Casper the Friendly ghost

This was made for a history for my friends but it is going to be good

Hopefully

If you see any issues with Grammar or spelling Please tell me and I can try and fix it

This is to help with my Writing abilities so I fix my other stories

Thank you Very much and please continue to the next REAL chapter.

-Amy


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back with the First chapter of Casper's story

C: sigh

A: Poor, poor Casper having your Secrets told to the world

C: sigh

A: I haven't even told you the best PART!

C: *gulp* what…?

A: It's in your point of view!!!!!!!!!

C: Oh gosh….

The ghostly disclaimer: I own nothing but me, Casper, and OC's that might come up like Ran. PAIGE owns herself.

STORY

!!!!!!!!!!!

"Casper dinner!!" Great, another meal of ghostly foods. And I'm not kidding on the ghostly part we are technically are ghosts, me, mom, dad and my many cousins that live nearby. Some may wonder where the heck we live because you normally don't run into ghost towns (**AN get it ghost towns you have to say that's funny**) and that's because we really don't live… on land if you know what I mean we have floating cities all around the Earth. It is very chaotic when a plane flew through. Everyone was running to catch the loose clothing and such. "CASPER get over here NOW!" almost forgot about dinner, the most important meal of the day for my mother.

Slipping into the dining room I saw a horrible sight, my cousins, Cain, Jake, and Mark, had been invited to dinner.

"Sup Friendly Ghost" Mark said. Oh gosh, not the nickname again, ever since my parents had named me a 'Classic' ghost name I had been teased mercilessly, if you hadn't noticed my cousins HATED me was mutual.

"Hey," I replied trying to avoid their beady eyes, "So mom what's for dinner?"

"Broccoli Castrol I know how much you like it." The truth was I hated it; I had just said that so she wouldn't make me eat more. The others snickered hearing my groan. My distaste was interrupted with a big BANG…

…as the door was knocked right out of its frame and a small figure stepped in….


	3. Chapter 2

WOOOOOO first chapter done!

Yeah, so sorry for taking a long time to get first chapter up.

Don't diss the disclaimer: GO REAL AUTHORS I NO OWN YOUR CHARACTERS

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.** - .***.*.*** .***.*.*** .***.*.*

She came in with a "WHOOSH" and strode with her emerald green cloak behind her, "Where is….Casper Ghostly?" she asked looking down at a paper. I gulped and looked at my mother her eyes were wide then my cousin Cain shoved me towards the girl I as I got closer I saw she looked no more than 14 at the most and had dusty blond hair that sat in a clip under her hood.

"That would be me ma'am," I was curious to see what this girl's purpose was.

"Age?" She asked. What would she want with my age?

"15, why are you here?"

"An experiment of a sort. Weight?" she replied with no hesitation.

"What type of experiment? And I'm afraid I don't know" I looked at the floor my feet not touching the ground.

She followed my eyes, "Oh! Of course how silly of me." She scribbled more notes.

"Excuse me miss. But why are you taking these things of my son?" Worry filled my mom's face.

"Oh!" just realizing other people in the room, "Hello you must be Mrs. Ghostly, I'm Amy *BEEP*(**AN sorry can't reveal this information**) and your son has been chosen for my experiment. I hope to change the world this way"

"You don't seem to be old enough to be doing this type of thing," my mother still worrying about my health.

"I'm quiet smart for my age Ma'am, most 12 year-olds can't even find the area of a square" Amy explained. Wait… _12!!!!!!!! _

"12!?!?! Miss. Are you human?" my mother putting the pieces together.

"Why of course why else would I be here if I was already a ghost, I already know that you don't just die and become a ghost," This girl has way too much knowledge about us and she's 12 for god's sake!

"Then how may I ask are you standing here with us?" we all glanced down. She wasn't wearing shoes or anything.

"Here, look." Backing out of the door way her cloak had hidden parts of a metal construction they seemed to be…wings? Silent gasps filled the room. She nodded back, thanking us for our appreciation, "Lovely aren't they? One of my better inventions, now may I continue with Casper?"

"What… exactly are you going to do?" I asked frightened of what she could do.

"Why this of course," she began a chant, I froze, not willingly, but because this chant had frozen me, my mother watching as I transformed.

"Τώρα είμαστε ακούμε με ένα φάντασμα, ένας από το μετασχηματισμό, σε μια νέα ζωή με τα φτερά ένας μισός σχιστόλιθος φαντασμάτων εμφανίζεται μια κάθοδος του πανίσχυρου κυνόδοντα, ο Edward και η αγαπημένη ιάσπιδά μας που συνδυάζονται σε αυτό το παιδί δεκαπέντε το μισό αναφερόμενο στα πτηνά βαμπίρ φαντασμάτων έχουν ζήσει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο"

As this happened, the world slowly faded into black a world of peace-sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

And we're BACK

*Dodges Paige's book shelf*

Yes, I know it has been a while

No I do not have an excuse

C: *snicker*

A: *smacks* but I do have two people to thank

ISABELLE& MICHELLE

Michelle aka Brainybookworm

And Isabelle ... I don't think she has a fanfiction…

But yes they are my beta-y people

C: aka people who check for spelling mistakes

A:-.-

* * *

Cpov

'What happened?' I wondered as I came to keeping my eyes closed. I need to get my head straight.

"You have transformed," I heard a female voice answer my thoughts. Wait a minute… Female? Not my mother, and how did she know what I was thinking?

"Empathy link, all part of the transformation," She replied not missing a beat.

Wait, Transformation? OH MY GOD!! Last night came back in a rush. The girl Amy… my cousins… The words… Who? What am I now? Where was I?

"My house for now but if you would stop pretending to sleep I could have this conversation much more civilized," she said, getting tired of my petty mind questions.

I hesitated, slowly getting up and stretching glancing down at… My pale but.. Flushed arms? Ghosts never had any real coloring, it's where the rumors came from pale like figures floating. But that wasn't all that was different about me. I was more human; like being colored and feeling my weight instead of floating and it felt like I had an extra pair of Limbs??

I flipped around looking at these new limbs. They were Wings. Real wings?

"Yes, real wings," she said in a jealous tone, _Now Amy, why couldn't you just give yourself wings. Oh because you're supposed to look NORMAL and not like a mutant bird freak._

WHAT? Was that HER thoughts? She did say something about an…Empathy link? And she still lives with her parents and goes to school she Real IS 12 (**AN this took place before my 13****th**** b-day I've had Casper for a while**) … wow

"Now," she said trying to get off the subject, "I'm sure you have some questions for me. So spill."

"Who and What am I?" I asked eager to get information.

"Your Casper Ghostly just like before, but you're just.. Different," she smiled, "You are 50% ghost, 25% Vampire, 23% human and 2% Bird"_ Just like Max. For the 2% anyway._ Her thoughts tagged on at the end.

"Wow.. Can I fly? Am I venomous? Can I go back home? Who's Max? How is she 2% bird? Are there others like me? " I started spurting out questions like a time bomb.

"Whoa boy calm down," She laughed. "Yes, you should be able to fly, and I sure hope you're not venomous you put up a fight when I took you back here." She rubbed her arm. _Didn't help that Paige kept poking there and I couldn't tell her what happened _she smiled internally. _Boy will she be surprised_.

"And for now you're stuck with me and I would hope you're an Original. I took the effort to get the chant down." _So I just looked up a few magical languages and it helped to do summer school Hogwarts. _

Ok this girl was freaking me out. I contracted my wings trying to see if they would work, "Could I fly out of here? Go back home?"

"NO!!" She screamed, "I'm sorry but you can't leave. Not yet… there are a few things I have to take care of." _Not to mention getting you to learn how to fly._

"Fly?" I questioned, "Would I really get to learn how to fly?"

"Yes you will." _Ugh let's get this over with._ "Let's do it now. Let me get my wings," she ran off to get her wings that I had seen her wear on her first trip to my home. 'Home… I wonder where that is now…' I gazed out the window walking toward it. It was blue, just like a normal summer day, with a nice breeze flowing through. 'What's going to happen to me now? Everything's changing, kidnapped by a 12 year old…I can see the headlines now' I snickered wishing to see the look on Jesse's face, 'My friend, my only friend. I miss you'

"Come on Casper, do ya wanna fly or not?" I turned, debating my decision and slowly trudged to the doorway, "Maybe flying would be worth it."

_It will be. Believe me, it will be._


	5. Chapter 4

Yo note For Casper's thoughs they shale be _**like this because michelle was annoyed **__and mine like this ok? _So that solves that problem FUN on to the story

* * *

"Now get out here!" Amy yelled over the wind, _Darn, I forgot about this. Here, just listen to my thoughts. We'll kill two birds with one stone. _

_**See I knew that and I'm just learning about this stuff**__,_ I thought back, snickering. _Oh shut up_, she glared. _Now do you want to fly or not? _I quickly nodded.

_Good. Now get over here,_ she started humming in her head a band song I recognized, I listened to the different colors of the band **(AN oh no I just quoted Mr.D our band director O.O don't kill me Paige)** the flutes stood out most prominently.

_**You're a flute player?**_I questioned._ Yes, now don't distract me_. She replied irritated, _Grasp my arm_. What could she be bothered with? She isn't doing anything, so why did I need to hold onto her arm?

"Με βοηθήστε τώρα μεγάλη δύναμη και μας μεταφέρετε στη θέση που επιθυμώ να πάω για την εκμάθηση πώς να πετάξω εμείς πρέπει να πάρω στους ουρανούς," she began to chant.**(AN I don't know if I've said this but all strange words are in Greek, but they don't say much just in case you're wondering)** I prayed that this wouldn't involve me growing extra limbs and tightened my grip to a viper worthy grasp.

"You can open your eyes, Ghost boy," She said as she rolled her own, "We're here." I took in my surroundings. We were on a mountain, cliff really, I realized as I walked to the edge looking down. It was a sea I marveled, a big, deep, blue, salty sea. I turned, swiveling to see a larger area of the cliff, on top a castle. Weird.

_Ok ghost boy, get over here._ I wandered over to Amy, standing a little too close to the edge, _Ready for your first lesson?_

_**Yes**__,_ I replied. _Ok, here we go now. Stand here, _she started, but was interrupted.

"HIIIIIIIII AMYYYYYY!!!," yelled a brown curly-haired girl, dressed in neon clothing and red skinny jeans. Amy rolled her eyes, _Knew this was going to happen sooner or later. _Out loud she announced, "Hey Paige. Is that her?" she motioned to the pale, floating figure behind Paige… a beautiful, golden haired girl, a ghost.

_Here we go, _was the last thing I heard before I was pitched into the abyss.

_**Is she CRAZY?**_I mentally screamed, trying to stay in a semi-upright position. _No, Paige is, but not me. Now open your wings._

_**I'm trying I'm trying!**_I flailed around, trying to gain access of my newfound limbs. The sea was growing nearer and nearer.

_(Insert curse word of your choice here)Amy muttered _and I heard a whoosh of Amy's mechanical wings as she caught up to me, ripping the back of my shirt and yanking my wings out and pulled me up. _Now GLIDE, _she commanded.

I tried to stiff out my wings, glancing at the sea as I glided, trying out my wings. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in excitement loving every minute of it. Letting my mind wander I thought back to that girl…The beautiful ghost. _**Who is she?**_ I asked Amy.

She snickered _You haven't even met her and you're in love._

_**Am not**__! _She laughed in response, _Yes you are .Look at your wings. _

I did. They were...lighter, a pinkish color? They were originally black. _You're part __empathic. Your __wings show your mood and moods around you though they are normally black._

… _**Weird. **_She laughed again, _There is a lot you're need to get used to, but… in a few days if you're up to it… We can go back to see your family._

I perked up, _**Really?**_

_Yes, really. Now do you want to meet RG or not? _she asked smirking.

I gulped and hoped dearly I wouldn't make a fool of myself, noting self consciously that my wings turned a pale blue with a few red splotches near the bottom, but the top of my wings were still black. "Let's go," I said aloud heading back to the mysterious girl… RG… what a beautiful name.

* * *

Another note from now on Most author notes will be on the bottom just cause it makes sense for them to be


End file.
